Doce vingança
by Infelix
Summary: Tom Riddle finalmente consegue se vingar de seu pai.


**N/A:** a fic contém NC-17, incesto, pedofilia e morte... É, se não gosta, então fora :D  
Nenhum personagem é meu, são todas da J.K Rowling.

**CAPA ~** http : // i48 . tinypic . com / 169p0yx . jpg

* * *

Respirou fundo e encarou a madeira escura da porta. Ele tinha tudo preparado, era só seguir com o plano... Não seria difícil. Na verdade, seria muito fácil.

O rapaz empurrou a porta silenciosamente, observando o aposento bem decorado e aconchegante da sala de visitas daqueles trouxas. Os três donos da casa não estavam prestando atenção quando ele entrou no cômodo, foi apenas quando a senhora idosa virou-se para trás em sua cadeira que ela percebeu que havia mais alguém junto com eles.

- Quem é você? – a mulher perguntou, estreitando os olhos para tentar enxergar quem estava parado a alguns metros dela.

Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios quando os dois homens se viraram para o olhar. Ambos tinham uma expressão interrogativa no rosto... Quem diabos era aquele homem encapuzado parado na sala deles?

- Quem é você?! – dessa vez foi o senhor idoso que perguntou, levantando-se de sua cadeira e estufando o peito.

Ele não pôde deixar de rir alto. A mulher se encolheu em seu assento ao ouvir a risada cruel que ele dera, o homem mais novo também fez menção de se encolher.

- Será que não ouviu a pergunta? Responda!

O garoto não respondeu, apenas ergueu a mão e agarrou o capuz de sua capa, puxando-o para longe de seu rosto. Foi ótimo ver a expressão de surpresa dos três trouxas quando eles viram o seu rosto. Outra risada estridente foi ouvida.

- Q-que diabos...? – o senhor gaguejou.

- Não me diga que o senhor não reconhece um familiar, Sr. Riddle? – o rapaz perguntou, os olhos fixos no velho – Mas tudo bem, eu não os culpo por ficarem surpresos, afinal, não é culpa de vocês que seu filho foi covarde demais para contar que tinha um filho...

- Do que você está falando? – a Sra. Riddle murmurou, levando uma mão enrugada até o peito – Tom? Do que ele está falando?

- Ele está delirando, mãe. – o homem mais novo falou, sem desviar os olhos do rapaz.

- Seu filho é muito ruim em mentir, senhora.

- Não ouse falar sobre o meu filho! – Thomas Riddle falou, indo até o garoto – Agora saia da minha casa e...!

O velho ficou quieto ao ver um pedaço de madeira apontado para o seu rosto. Não demorou muito para que o começasse a rir... Será que aquele moleque achava que iria machucá-lo com um galhinho?

- Chega dessa palhaçada...

- Como você desejar, – a voz do rapaz era baixa e perigosa – **_AVADA KEDAVRA!_**

Quando o corpo do senhor caiu no chão, já sem vida, a Sra. Riddle começou a gritar e o filho do casal conseguiu apenas arregalar os olhos e olhar o cadáver do pai.

- O que você vez!? – a mulher se jogou no chão, chacoalhando o corpo do marido – Thomas? Thomas, acorde! O que você fez com ele? Você o matou! SOCORRO! Alguém nos ajude!

- Não há nada que você possa fazer por ele, senhora – ele ergueu aquele pedaço de madeira novamente, apontando-o para a velha.

- Seu desgraçado, não encoste nela! Não ouse machucá-la! – finalmente Tom Riddle tomou alguma atitude naquela noite.

- É claro que eu não irei encostar nela, mas... – um sorrisinho se formou em seus lábios – Quanto a machucá-la, isso eu não posso prometer... _**CRUCIO!**_

A soltou um grito terrível e começou a se contorcer, como se alguma coisa a estivesse forçando a fazer aquilo. Os olhos do rapaz brilhavam de prazer ao ver a sua avó se contorcer com a maldição da tortura. O outro homem que estava na sala tinha o rosto ainda mais pálido do que o normal e os olhos arregalados.

- Pelo amor de Deus, pare! PARE!

- Como deseja – a velha parou de gritar e ficou jogada no chão, com a respiração ofegante. O filho já estava sentado ao seu lado, ajudando-a a se levantar quando o garoto apontou a varinha para ela de novo – _**Avada Kedavra.**_

A mulher caiu mole nos braços de Tom Riddle. O jovem Sr. Riddle apenas encarou o corpo dela, pasmo, antes de soltá-lo, deixando-o bater no chão com um barulho alto.

- O que você...? Quem...? Quem diabos é você!?

- Tenho certeza de que você me conhece.

- Filho daquela vagabunda – o homem murmurou, olhando para o garoto com desgosto – Uma aberração igual a ela...

- **Seu** filho, Sr. Riddle – a voz dele estava fria e dura – Até compartilhamos o mesmo nome... Tom Riddle, o mesmo nome patético de um trouxa patético.

- Alguém vai ouvir... Virão ver o que está acontecendo...

- Não tente mudar de assunto, Riddle – Tom Jr. ordenou – E não, ninguém virá ver o que está acontecendo... Ninguém sabe que tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui.

O bruxo observou o pai por um tempo. Era realmente assustador como os dois eram parecidos, qualquer um que tivesse uma visão decente poderia saber que eles tinham algum parentesco... Aquilo apenas deixava Tom enjoado. O fato de ele ser tão parecido com aquele maldito trouxa que abandonara ele e sua mãe o fazia sentir um grande mal estar.

_"Muito bem, Tom, você pode se vingar agora."_

_  
_Ah, sim, ele poderia se vingar... E o castigo que ele daria ao seu pai não seria tão leve quanto o que ele aplicou em seus avós. Não, ele iria humilhar aquele Riddle nojento.

- Por acaso você já parou um minuto para pensar o que havia acontecido com a minha mãe e comigo? – o rapaz perguntou, aproximando-se do pai – Será que você sabe o lugar nojento aonde eu tive que viver desde o dia em que eu nasci? Você tem idéia de como era para mim agüentar toda a provocação por parte daqueles trouxas idiotas? HEIN!? ME DIGA, RIDDLE? SERÁ QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUE IMAGINAR!?

- P-Por favor...

- Não, você não consegue, porque passou a sua vida inteira sendo tratado como rei – Tom não deixou o outro terminar – Sempre mimado pelos pais, não é mesmo, Sr. Riddle? O que você vai fazer, agora que seus pais estão mortos? Me diga.

- Tom...

O bruxo ficou quieto, observando o rosto pálido do pai por um tempo, antes de levar uma mão até o queixo do homem, que tentou se afastar, mas foi impedido pelo aperto forte que o filho deu nele.

- Está assustado, papai? – Tom sussurrou, aproximando-se ainda mais do rosto do homem – Não se preocupe, eu não mordo – beijou de leve o canto da boca do outro e sorriu – A não ser que você peça.

O Sr. Riddle ficou estático ao sentir os lábios de seu filho sobre a sua pele, sentindo um arrepio atravessar o seu corpo e uma sensação prazerosa no seu baixo ventre. Aquilo não podia estar certo... Sentir aquilo quando outro homem o tocava não era certo... Sentir aquilo quando o seu próprio filho o tocava não era certo.

Antes que o homem pudesse pensar mais alguma coisa, o rapaz já estava com os lábios grudados em seu pescoço, beijando e lambendo a sua pele pálida. O garoto já havia percebido que as suas ações estavam deixando o trouxa sem jeito... Era aquilo que ele queria.

- O que foi? Não me diga que o senhor não gosta do que eu estou fazendo, Sr. Riddle – o bruxo deslizou uma mão pelo lado do corpo do homem.

- O que você está...?

Tom Sr. foi silenciado pelos lábios do filho. O rapaz sorriu entre o beijo, vendo como o corpo do outro começava a demonstrar sinais de que ele desejava todas as carícias que o mais novo despejava sobre ele.

- Você está gostando disso, não é, Sr. Riddle? – Tom murmurou, afastando-se um pouco do homem – Você gosta de ter o seu filho fazendo isso com você, não é?

Os olhos azuis do mais velho desviaram do rosto do garoto por um tempo, observando os corpos de seus pais caídos no chão. Aquilo era nojento... Era nojento estar excitado com o próprio filho, com o assassino de seus pais... Era mais nojento estar se sentindo daquele jeito bem ao lado dos cadáveres do Sr. e da .

- O-Olhe... Me desculpe, eu não... Eu não sabia que você... Naquele orfanato – a respiração do Riddle mais velho estava ofegante quando ele voltou a olhar para o bruxo – Apenas não... – olhou novamente para os cadáveres jogados no meio da sala – Não...

- Eu não quero te matar – Tom riu baixinho, _"Não agora, pelo menos"._

O homem gemeu ao sentir a mão do mais novo desfazendo o nó de sua gravata devagar. Logo os lábios macios do garoto estavam sobre a sua pele de novo, enquanto as suas mãos trabalhavam com os botões de sua camisa.

Tom sorriu ao sentir os dedos do pai se entrelaçarem em seus cabelos, puxando de leve os fios enquanto ele continuava distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço e peito do homem... Parecia que o Sr. Riddle já estava perdendo o pouco controle que ele tinha sobre si mesmo.

Quando o rapaz finalmente terminou de desabotoar a camisa, Tom Sr. o agarrou pelos ombros e praticamente o jogou contra a parede mais próxima, antes de avançar sobre os lábios dele com a sua boca. O mais novo arregalou os olhos, meio surpreso com a reação do outro, mas logo deixou-se levar pelo beijo e pelas mãos fortes do trouxa, que brigavam contra o tecido de sua capa.

Finalmente o homem conseguiu se desfazer da capa escura e do casaco do outro, e agora se ocupava em abrir a camisa dele. Tom Jr. empurrou o pai para o chão, fazendo com que ele caísse de joelhos a sua frente. Sorrindo calmamente, o rapaz guardou a varinha no bolso da calça e levou as mãos até o rosto do outro, acariciando-o de leve.

- Você perde o controle sobre si mesmo muito facilmente, sabia disso?

O mais velho se amaldiçoou por estar caindo na rede do garoto, mas era quase impossível não cair. A voz baixa e calma, o sorriso quase inocente em seus lábios, os dedos delicados que agora penteavam o seu cabelo com leveza... Tudo aquilo junto fazia com que o jovem Riddle parecesse a criatura mais atraente que Tom já havia visto.

- O que foi, Sr. Riddle? – o mais novo perguntou, vendo como o outro o observava.

- Por que você está fazendo isso?

Tom Jr. deu de ombros e acariciou os cabelos do pai, como se o homem fosse algum tipo de bicho de estimação.

- Me diga, Riddle – o rapaz beijou o outro novamente – Você quer que eu continue?

- Por que diabos você ainda pergunta...?

O garoto deu um sorrisinho antes de empurrar o outro novamente, fazendo com que ele caísse de costas no chão. Em um instante, Tom estava em cima do outro, joelhos um de cada lado do corpo do mais velho. O bruxo voltou a beijar o pescoço do pai, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam com o fecho da calça.

Não demorou muito para que Tom Sr. se visse totalmente nu diante de seu filho, que agora sorria maliciosamente enquanto o encarava diretamente nos olhos. O garoto se afastou por um momento para poder lidar com as próprias roupas.

O homem segurou-o por um braço e fez menção de fazê-lo se deitar no chão, mas Tom foi mais rápido, segurando-o com força no lugar, evitando que o pai se mexesse.

- Você realmente acha que eu irei deixar que você tome controle da situação? Não, Sr. Riddle... Quem está no controle aqui sou eu.

- Por favor... – o trouxa implorou.

Tom Riddle Sr. estava delirando, era óbvio. Todo o prazer que as carícias do filho lhe proporcionavam eram o suficiente para que ele esquecesse o fato de que seus pais estavam mortos, caídos ao lado deles. Era como se a única coisa que importasse naquele momento fosse aquele garoto.

A expressão de dor no rosto do mais velho quando Tom o penetrou foi o suficiente para o rapaz pensar que a sua viagem até Little Hangleton valera a pena. Era exatamente isso o que ele queria... Fazer aquele homem sofrer.

- Você está gostando disso, Riddle? – o mais novo ofegou, sentindo a mão do outro forçar ainda mais o aperto em seu braço, fazendo a sua pele arder. Com certeza deixaria uma bela marca ali.

Tom Sr. não respondeu, apenas gemeu alto quando o outro movimentou o quadril novamente. O mais novo estreitou os olhos... Se a dor dele já havia passado, então ele teria que partir para a humilhação depois que eles terminassem.

Não levou muito tempo para que ambos atingissem o seu limite. O bruxo se afastou do outro, ofegando, e o observou. Aquele homem caído no chão, suado e ofegante não parecia nada com o imponente Tom Riddle que sempre andava para lá e para cá lançando olhares de desprezo para todo mundo.

- Você está chorando, Sr. Riddle? – o garoto perguntou, aproximando-se novamente dele e tocando de leve uma lágrima que deslizava pela bochecha do outro – Por quê? Eu o machuquei?

- V-Você é igual a ela... – o homem ofegou – Consegue encantar qualquer um com essa maldita mágica de vocês.

- Eu não usei magia – Tom riu ao ver com os olhos do pai se arregalaram ao encará-lo – Você fez tudo isso por conta própria...

- Não... Você me enfeitiçou.

O riso alto e cruel do jovem bruxo ecoou pela sala, fazendo o trouxa se encolher um pouco no chão. O rapaz se levantou do e colocou as suas roupas, depois, com um aceno da varinha, fez com que o homem caído no chão aparecesse vestido novamente.

Tom Sr. começou a se levantar do chão lentamente, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o rosto ainda mais pálido do que o normal. Parecia que o homem finalmente entendera o que havia acontecido... Ele havia transado com seu filho, um assassino, logo ao lado dos cadáveres de seus pais.

- Me diga, _papai_ – o bruxo sussurrou, penteando os cabelos com as mãos – Como você se sente depois de ter feito sexo com o seu filho? Seria interessante ver a reação das pessoas, caso elas soubessem como Tom Riddle ficou todo excitado com um garoto de quinze anos, não é mesmo?

- Você não ousaria...

- Tem razão – o rapaz deu de ombros – E, de qualquer maneira, você não viveria para ver a reação das pessoas...

- O-O que? Não! Por favor, não! – o trouxa implorou, aproximando-se do filho, mas parando ao ver a varinha do outro apontada para ele – Por favor, eu faço o que você quiser... Posso lhe dar o que você desejar... Por favor... Apenas... Não me mate... Pelo amor de Deus, não me mate...

- Um pouco tarde demais para oferecer tais coisas, não acha papai? - o sorriso malicioso desapareceu dos lábios do filho –**_ AVADA KEDAVRA!_**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Ahm, então... Demorou pra essa fic sair pq eu tava morrendo de vergonha de escrever x_x ... A única NC-17 que eu já tinha escrito era ridícula e era tipo "amorzinho", bem diferente dessa aqui, mas eu acho que talvez tenha ficado boa... Sei lá XD Me digam vocês.

Cara, escrever a fic inteira com dois personagens com o mesmo nome é um saco D: Chegou uma hora que eu tava quase pirando com esses dois...

Fic escrita para o **I Challenge de Ships Inusitados** do 6V.  
**Itens usados:** Assassinato e NC-17.

Obrigada Primula/Mary, por ter lido, dado a sua opinião e me incentivado a terminar a fic 8D e obrigada Moony, por ter betado.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


End file.
